Nadczłowiek
"10.06.2015 Dziś się na mnie gapiła. Cały czas czułem jej wzrok na sobie. Odwróciłem się. Miała już odwróconą głowę. Nauczycielka pytała się, co robię. Ja powiedziałem, że nic. W domu jak zwykle. Rodzice pytają o szkołę. Jestem radosny. Nic nie wiedzą. Ludzie to idioci. Te tabletki od lekarza mają na mnie zły wpływ. Miały mi pomóc na trawienie, jak mówili rodzice, ale powodują otępienie i smutek. Idę spać. 11.06.15 Jestem niezwykle szczęśliwy. Ona znów na mnie patrzyła. Za szóstym razem przyłapałem ją na gapieniu się na mnie. Jest piękna. Nie biorę prochów. Nikt nic nie wie. Spuszczam je do ścieków. Mam nadzieję, że nie rozboli mnie brzuch. Na kartkówce dostałem dziś 2. To źle, ale nie jestem zmartwiony. Ba, wręcz czuję się radośnie. 12.06.15 Dostałem karę. Za te 2. Wisi mi to. Tabletek nie biorę. Mój mózg pracuje na lepszym poziomie. Dostrzegam błędy innych. Śmieję się z nich. Brzuch mnie nie boli. Ona dziś szła do domu. Chyba mnie zaprosiła, bo gdy wychodziłem ze szkoły machnęła ręką w moją stronę. Szedłem za nią. Zobaczyłem jej rodziców. Nie chciałem się napataczać, więc obserwowałem ich z bezpiecznej odległości. 13.05.15 Dziś wolne. Poszedłem do niej. Oczywiście nie mogłem się od razu pokazać. Gdy wyszła z domu szedłem za nią. Widziałem, jak rozmawiała z przyjaciółką. Wydawało mi się, że o mnie. Taki miała uśmiech. Jest piękna, ale niestety nie tak inteligentna jak ja. Brzuch mnie w ogóle nie boli. 14.05.15 Tabletki nie są mi potrzebne. Myślę lepiej, a brzuch nie boli. Rodzice są idiotami, jak cała reszta. Nawet Ona. Ale jest piękna. Rozwiązałem krzyżówkę w 20 minut. Chyba jestem lepszy od innych i to o wiele. 15.05.15 Dziś idiota z mojej klasy mnie pobił. Zapłaci za to. Nie jest godzien nawet mnie tykać. Wydaje mi się że padłem ofiarą spisku. Te niższe istoty chcą mnie zabić. Dziś obiad smakował inaczej. Miał posmak goryczy. Podobny do posmaku trucizny. W szkole w wodzie znalazłem małą kulkę. Wylałem wodę do kwiatu. 16.05.15 Ci dranie wiedzą że jestem lepszy i się mnie boją. Większość nie zasługuje na życie. Ciekawe, czy żyją inni tacy jak ja? Ona dziś zapytała mnie, czy dobrze się czuje. Czyżby należała do spisku? A może po prostu się o mnie troszczy. Szkoda, że jest tylko zwykłym człowiekiem. 17.05.15 Ona jest piękna, gdy śpi. Całą noc na nią patrzyłem. To było wspaniałe. Nie jestem niewyspany. W dalszym ciągu próbują mnie wykończyć, ale nie mogą. Nie spodziewają się, że wiem. Te podistoty śmią do mnie mówić bez pozwolenia. A ten debil znów próbował mnie dziś pobić. Zapłaci, tak jak wszyscy nędzni ludzie. 18.05.15 Nie boli mnie brzuch, pomimo, że nie piłem i nie jadłem nic od trzech dni, a tabletek nie biorę już dłużej. Mój mózg jest pobudzony do działań. Rodzice są zdenerwowani. Widać, że nie rozumieją, czemu wciąż żyję. Jutro czeka na nich niemiła niespodzianka. Jestem gotów to zrobić. A potem odpłacę zbirowi ze szkoły i jego koledze, który dziś śmiał mnie zwyzywać. Ona dziś patrzyła na mnie. Cały czas. Wiem o tym. Nie mogę się doczekać, aż dowie się co wymyśliłem. 20.05.15 Nareszcie to zrobiłem. Najpierw zająłem się rodzicami. Nie miałem do nich wielkiego żalu, więc po prostu gdy nie patrzyli dosypałem im do kaw trochę środków nasennych, a gdy zasnęli, zakończyłem bezboleśnie ich cierpienia. Ciała wrzóciłem do starej ziemianki w małym zagajniku w okolicy domu. Zbir i jego kolega nie mieli już takiego szczęścia. Ich zaprosiłem na lody i pokazałem im ziemiankę. Gdy zobaczyli zwłoki, chcięli uciekać, lecz noże w dolnych częściach kręgosłupa im na to nie pozwoliły. Następnie zrzóciłem ich z krótkich schodków, a potem kopnąłem kilka razy i litościwie przeciąłem tętnice. Potem przygotowałem jeszcze wyposażenie na jutro i posprzątałem. Nie mogę się doczekać jutra. W końcu powiem jej co do niej czuję. Jeśli wszystko pójdzie zgodnie z planem będzie idealnie. Jeśli nie, mam plan awaryjny. 21.05.15 Chciałem ją zaprosić do domu. Gdy byłem już blisko podszedł do niej chłopak i ją przytulił. Ona nie opierała mu się. Nie wytrzymałem. Było już ciemno, a oni myśleli, że są sami. Mylili się. Wyszedłem z krzaków i uderzyłem go w potylicę. Upadł. Wtedy szybko rzóciłem się na nią, zawiązałem jej chustę na twarzy i związałem ręce. Wtedy kochaś wstał. Ruszył na mnie w prymitywnie ludzki sposób. Nie wiedział, że ja mam nóż. Dwa pchnięcia w brzuch wystarczyły, by padł na ziemię. Wtedy podniosłem go i zepchnałem z pobocza, na ulicę, tuż za zakrętem. Pewnie rozjechałby go samochód, ale uznałem, że może wstać i dźgnąłem go w klatkę piersiową. Przestał się ruszać. Potem wróciłem jeszcze 6 razy upewnić się, że nie żyje. Ona straciła przytomność. Zaniosłem ją do ziemianki. Ciała są w innym pomieszczeniu, więc nie będzie miała takiego szoku. Nie zrozumiałaby. Niedługo się obudzi. Ciekawe, czy się ucieszy na mój widok? 22.05.15 Obudziła się i zaczęła mnie wyzywać. Chciała iść, ale przezornie przykułem ją za nogi do krzesła na którym siedziała. Powiedziałem jej o tym co do niej czuję, ale ona nadal mnie obrażała. Po kolejnej obeldze uderzyłem ją w twarz. Ona zaczęła płakać. Jakie to ludzkie i żałosne. Próbowałem ją przytulić, a ona mnie uderzyła. Uznałem, że nie należy jej traktować jak istotę na równym poziomie. Skułem jej ręce, rozkułem nogi i założyłem obrożę na szyję. Przykułem ją w ciemności. Nie chciała ze mną jeść. Tłumaczyłem jej swoją wyższość, ale ona nie rozumiała. W końcu dałem spokój i zwyczajnie rzuciłem jej kawałek mięsa na podłogę. Potem słuchałem jak łka. Pewnie nie podoba jej się bycie niewolnicą wyższej istoty. Ale to nic w porównaniu z losem innych nędznych ludzi. Brzuch mnie nie boli. Nie mam pojęcia do czego miały służyć te tabletki. 23.05.15 Nadal nic nie je. Chyba będę musiał karmić ją siłą. Zaczęła nawet krzyczeć. Zagroziłem, że utnę jej język. Nie lubię krzyków. Gdyby nie jej wygląd, pewnie by już nie żyła. Cały czas błaga bym ją wypuścił. Mówi, że nikomu nie powie. Nie wierzę jej. Jest głupia i słaba. Przeniosłem się z domu do ziemianki, a dom podpaliłem. Policja uzna to za pożar spowodowany przez wadliwą kuchenkę. Wcześniej przeniosłem tam trzy ciała. Nie sprawdzą DNA, bo to za drogie, a oni są zbyt tępi, by coś podejrzewać. W ziemiance mam jedzenie dla nas i czas, dużo czasu. Jakby co, mam też dużo pieniędzy z domowej skrytki, ale przezornie wcisnąłem trzy banknoty do dłoni ojca. Pewnie ludzie uznają, że chcięli wziąć pieniądze, a potem dom się zapalił i zwyczajnie nie zdąrzyli uciec. Sprytnie. 25.05.15 Wczoraj nie mogłem napisać. Byłem zbyt podekscytowany. Uznałem, że jako moja własność nie może się prezentować jak normalna osoba. Zmusiłem ją do rozebrania się i dałem nowe rzeczy, które bardziej do niej pasują. Niespodziwałem się, że jest aż tak piękna. W nowym ubraniu też się świetnie prezentuje. Zakazałem jej się też poruszać i mówić bez pozwolenia. Zasnęła, a ja przygotowałem się na następny dzień. Nie muszę w ogóle spać. Dopiero teraz zdałem sobie sprawę z tego, że od dawna nic nie jadłem w obawie, że mnie zatrują. Nie jestem głodny, ale przygotowałem jej jedzenie. Dziś postarałem się ją trochę potresować. Zamierzam poeksperymentować z ludźmi. Zajmę się chyba moimi wrogami. Może zacznę od nauczycieli? Tylko tymi, którzy mnie denerwowali. Uczniami też się zajmę. A co do tresury, polegała ona na ćwiczeniach typu ,,czołgaj się, albo nic nie zjesz" itd. Nocą zajmę się kimś ze szkoły. 26.05.15 Zabiłem nauczycielkę od geografii. Od zawsze chciałem to zrobić. Ale to nie ważne. Gdy wróciłem znalazłem ją przed drzwiami. W jakiś sposób udało jej się uciec i wypiąć z łańcucha. Postanowiłem ją ukarać. Kilka razy uderzyłem ją sznurem, a potem rozebrałem, skułem i przykułem tak, by musiała spać w kałuży ścieków. Jutro zabiorę się za jej maniery i wychowanie. Przez kilka dni nie będę mógł pisać. ... Nareszcie udało mi się ją złamać. Stała się w pełni posłuszna. Chodzi lekko przygięta, ale może się wyprostować. W nagrodę ostatni czas spędziła ze mną. Nadal trzymam ją na smyczy, ale to raczej ze względu na efekt psychologiczny. Nie nosi już łańcuchów na rękach. Zamiast nich kupiłem jej dwie bransolety z kółkami po bokach, dzięki którym wciąż mogę ją skuć, ale robię to już dla przyjemności. Nie straciła co prawda całego człowieczeństwa. Może mówić, choć raczej cicho skomle. Nadal nie jest taka mądra jak ja. ... Udowodniła swoje posłuszeństwo. Zabiła własnych rodziców, ale chyba jednak nie będę jej zmuszał do zabijania. Jest na to zbyt delikatna. Je nie dużo i chyba możemy już opuścić tę kryjówkę. Ja nie muszę jeść. Co prawda czasem zjem coś nie dużego, albo się napiję, ale nie jest to konieczne. Chociaż się zmieniłem. Stałem się chudszy, nie chodzę zgarbiony, nadistocie niewypada. Część włosów wypadła, a paznokcie i zęby są jakby dłuższe. Moje oczy odwykły od słońca. Noszę więc czarne, okrągłe okulary. Ubieram się w biały kitel, by nie pobrudzić czarnego garnituru. Wyglądam niezwykle dorośle. ... Czas zemsty nadszedł. Ludzie nie są na mnie przygotowani, więc muszą wymrzeć. Część stanie się niewolnikami. Na razie lubię eksperymentować. Zwykle zabijam pozorując wypadki i samobójstwa. Czasem każe swojej niewolnicy to robić, ale jej metody są mniej wyrafinowane. Lubię atakować w nocy. Często eksperymentuję z metodami zabójstw. Na przykład patrzę na wyniki mojej pracy i notuję je lub robię zdjęcia. A teraz muszę się przenieść. Zwykle w jednym miejscu pozostajemy góra tydzień. Potem pojawia się policja i psuje moją pracę. Nie sądzę, żebym miał czas pisać w dzienniku. Zresztą, to takie ludzkie. Nie mogę się doczekać kolejnego eksperymentu." Pamiętnik został znaleziony przez policję w okolicach miejsca wielu niedawnych morderstw i samobójstw. Nazwa miejsca nie może zostać ujawniona ze względu na śledztwo. Rzuca on światło nie tylko na tę sprawę, ale i na wcześniejsze zaginięcie Julii ------- oraz dwójki jej kolegów, Artura -------- i Olafa ---------, a także na morderstwa kilku osób mająctch związek z Publicznym Gimnazjum nr -- w ----------. Wiąże się też z pożarem domu trzyosobowej rodziny --------, gdzie zginąć mieli rodzice, oraz ich 16 letni syn, chory na schizofrenię paranoidalną i na zespół kompulsywno-impulsywny, Przemysław --------. Biorąc pod uwagę informacje znalezione w pamiętniku Julię ------- i Przemysława -------- uznaje się za zaginionych i poszukiwanych pod zarzutami morderstw, włamań, zniszczeń mienia, a także ucieczki z miejsca zdarzenia. Nazwiska, ani dokładniejsze informacje nie mogą zostać ujawnione ze względu na dobro śledztwa. W związku z serią, jak obecnie wiadomo, morderstw dokonanych przez nastolatka (dalej jako Obiekt 1) i uprowadzoną przez niego rówieśniczkę (dalej jako Obiekt 2) policja powołała specjalną grupę, której celem jest zlokalizowanie Obiektów w ramach akcji Nietzche. Raport przedstawiony tutaj jest protokołowaną rozmową członków oraz opisami autora, obecnego i biorącego udział operacji. Ze względu na dobro śledztwa osoby biorące w nim udział nazywane będą dalej 1, 2, 3, 4, 5. Teksty z listów zostały zapisane pod względem ortograficzno-interpunkcyjnym zgodnie z oryginałem. 1: Należy podjąć natychmiastowe działania. Panowie pewnie wiedzą, jaki jest cel naszego spotkania? 2: To chyba jasne. Mamy dorwać Obiekty. 3: Głowimy się nad tym już dłuższy czas. 1: Do tej pory nie mogliśmy przewidzieć tego, gdzie się pojawią. Teraz jednak... 4: Coś się zmieniło? 1: Tak, ale o tym potem. Na razie proszę pana 5 o zabranie głosu. Podsumował on obserwacje i doszedł do kilku ciekawych wniosków. Poza tym warto chyba odświeżyć panom pamięć. 3: Proszę mówić. 5: Otóż tak. Jak panowie wiedzą, mamy do czynienia z dwójką morderców. Należy jednak pamiętać o tym, że Obiekt 2 nie czyni tego, jak się może zdawać z własnej woli. Dowodzą tego... 1: Fakty, proszę. A do tego, co pan chce powiedzieć, zaraz wrócimy. 5: Dobrze więc. Obiekt 2 znajduje się pod silną presją Obiektu 1. Jest jego niewolnicą. Chyba to słowo tu pasuje. Jej zachowania i czyny, jakkolwiek odrażające, popełniane są z jego inspiracji i pod przymusem. To w dużej mierze ogranicza odpowiedzialność Obiektu 2. Zachowania Obiektu także o tym świadczą. Jak wiemy, próbowała popełnić samobójstwo. 1: Przejdźmy do Obiektu 1. 5: Obiekt 1 jest schizofrenikiem i psychopatą. Sam siebie tytułuje Nadczłowiekiem. Potrzebuje silnych bodźców i doznań. Nie odczuwa skruchy, nie identyfikuje się z ludźmi. Więcej, mówi o nich z pogardą. Traktuje ich, to znaczy nas, jak króliki doświadczalne. Poza nią. 3: Właśnie. Potrzebuje zaspokojenia. Tylko dlatego ją trzyma. Jak mu się znudzi to... 4: Proszę nie przerywać. 5: Nie do końca zgadzam się z tą opinią. Wydaje mi się, że istnieje między nimi więź. Obiekt 2 pomimo swojej sytuacji, zdaje się odnosić do Obiektu 1 jak do faktycznie lepszej istoty. Jak do swojego pana. Wydaje mi się, że Obiekt 2 naprawdę utożsamiła się z rolą niewolnicy i podświadomie pragnie być zdominowaną przez Obiekt 1. Ten natomiast odczuwa przyjemność z faktu, że może nad kimś panować. I że ktoś go widzi. Jak wszyscy psychopaci potrzebuje widowni. 3: Akurat. Jest jego zabaweczką. Zwierzaczkiem do zabawy. 5: I tak, i nie. Jest jego zwierzaczkiem, lecz to nie zmienia faktu, że kocha ją tak, jak pan swego psa. 3: Nie mam psa. 2: Bądź już cicho. 1: Proszę dalej. 5: Pojawiła się kwestia zaspokajania... Wbrew pozorom nic jej nie zrobił. Chociaż pewnie chce. Seksualizuje jej wygląd i tym samym osiąga podniecenia. Pamiętają panowie, kajdany, bransolety, obroża. To wszystko ma na celu niejako uprzedmiotowienie jej, przy czym zaspokaja on swoje potrzeby. A właściwie próbuje. 2: Mów jaśniej. 5: Jest impotentem. 4: Aha... 1: Gwałt można wykluczyć. Molestowania nie. 3: Właściwie, to skąd tyle wiecie? Wydaje nam się, że coś nam umyka. A panowie wiedzą co. 5: Szefie... Może już warto? 1: Dobrze. Grupa terenowa odnalazła w miejscach przebywania Obiektów kilka... Listów. 2: Obiekt 1 miał już nie pisać. 4: Może zmienił zdanie. Pragnie sławy. 1: A kto mówi, że to on? 3: Co? 4: Dziewczyna? 5: Tak. Cóż, to raczej nabazgrane notatki. Nie wszystko odcyfrowaliśmy. 1: Proszę je przeczytać. 5: Dobrze. pierwszy pochodzi z Radomia, z małego składziku pod miastem. Czytam: "Pomocy. Zostałam porwana przez Obiekt 1." Oczywiście ona pisze po imieniu. Nieważne. "Pomóżcie mi. Jestem wieziona i " cóż, nie mogę tego rozczytać. Dalej jest tylko. "Pomocy. Prosze. On mnie zabije". Następny pochodzi już spod Warszawy. "On wyszedł znowu kogoś zabić. Pomocy. Uznałam, że warto to pisać. Wiezi mnie w jakimś garażu. Podr" (zapewne podróżujemy) "pieszo, lasami. On zmusił mnie do strasznych rzeczy. Moi rodzice... (zamazane) On każe mi sie ubierać w to coś. Boje się, że się dowie, a wtedy mnie znów ukaże". 2: Ukarze... 3: Proszę kontynuować. 5: Następny był zamokły, znaleziony w lesie. Duża część się rozmazała. Jest tam jednak ciekawa informacja. "Jestesmy w lesie już długo. Na noc przywiązuje mnie w małej chatce. W dzień chjodzi ze mną i (niezbyt czytelne, jedyne słowo to "łancuch" ") Mówi, że mnie tresuje i że pewnego dni nazwę go panem. Dotyka mnie i kaze robić inne rzeczy. Boje sie chce do domu (zamazane) Sprubuje zdobyć długopis." Teraz list ze Strabli, na podlasiu. Jest krótki. "Mam długopis i kartki. Dał mi je za (nieczytelne, prawdopodobnie opis czynności erotycznej) Powiedziałam, że go narysuję. Mówi, że niedlugo jedziemy do miasta." I następny, dłuższy. 4: Nie rozumiem. Ma długopis. Czemu nie zabiła Obiektu 1? 2: Właśnie. Nie ma nic do stracenia. A raczej nie jest unieruchamiana. 5: O to właśnie nam chodziło, gdy mówiliśmy o więzi. W lesie powinna móc uciec. W mieście wezwać pomoc. Zapewne uznaje go za dominatora. Istotę lepszą. 3: Nadczłowieka. 2: O ironio. 5: Właśnie. Teoretycznie chce uciec, ale sama sobie nie pozwala. Wydaje się idealizować jego poczynania, znaczy wydaje jej się, że on potrafi wszystko i jest idealny. 4: Taki syndrom sztokholmski. 5: Powiedzmy. 1: Wróćmy do listu. 5: Znaleziony w stodole w Samułkach. "Wyszedł na dłużej. Zostawił mi trochę jedzenia i powiedział, że za jakiś czas wróci i żebym mi nie było smutno samej nocą. Przykuł mnie za nogi i szyję w tym miejscu to chyba stodoła slysze kroki nie wiem czy toon nie bedę ryzykowac. Już raz mnie sprawdził. Wyszedł i wrócił i krzyknęłam i ukarał mnie. Jestem jego niewolnicą. Tak mówi też, że już mnie nikt nie szukai mysla że nie zyje. Pomocy. Nie wiem, kto go powstrzyma. Jak do tej pory policja nawet nie zaczeła nas ścigać." 2: Bzdura. 4: Zaczęliśmy ich ścigać już na początku. 3: Dość kiepsko zacierał ślady. 1: Ale go nie złapaliśmy. Dlaczego? 2: Otóż wbrew pozorom nie jest tak łatwo przeszukać całą Polskę. Sprawa była wielowątkowa. Nie byliśmy pewni, których morderstw dokonały Obiekty, a których inni mordercy. 4: Właśnie. Rozwiązaliśmy kilka innych spraw. 1: Dobrze. Wróćmy do listów. 5: Widać, że mu wierzy. "Kazal mi zabic i nie mogę uciec. Muszę gdzieś dobrze schować te listy, on zdaje się czytać w myślach. Boję się co mi zrobi, jak się dowie. Bo w końcu to zrobi. Nie wiem, czy to pomoże, ale opiszęnasze ubranie. On nosi garnitur lub fartuch lab (prawdopodobnie laboratoryjny). Gdy idźemy, to wkłada płaszcz i szare spodnie. Ja zwykle nosze (i tego nie mogliśmy odczytać, wiadomo, że dwie bransolety, obrożę, a gdy idą to płaszcz przeciwdeszczowy). Jak mi zimno, to daje mi koc. Wtedy obwiązuje go i nie mogę się ruszać. Zwykle mnie knebluje gdy go nie ma. Pomocy. Mówi, że idziemy do Biał..." I to nie wiedzieliśmy. Białystok, Biała Podlaska, dowolne inne miasteczko na "bia". 1: To było półtorej tygodnia temu. 3: To dlatego wysłano tyle patroli. 4: Właśnie. Swoją drogą mogliście nas o tym uprzedzić. 3: No. Mogliśmy pomóc. 2: I co? Udało się? 1: Prawdopodobnie tak. Wpływ mogło też mieć to, że były ulewy. Ludzie nie wychodzili z domów, lało, wiało. Cóż, może nie chciał moknąć. 3: Ponadto nie chciał się narażać. Jeśli zachorowałby lub się uszkodził, nie miałby kto mu pomóc. 4: Pewnie Obiekt 2. 5: To prawdopodobne. Jak już mówiłem, jest z nim związana emocjonalnie. Biedna dziewczyna. Oby nic jej nie zrobił. 1: A wracając do faktów, to mamy coś ekstra. Otrzymaliśmy paczkę, zapewne od Obiektu 1. Nie otwieraliśmy jej. I nie ma w niej bomby. 5: Jest nawet liścik. Odczytam go po raz pierwszy. "Witajcie. Pewnie zaczęliście mnie już ścigać. Gratuluję. Może nie jesteście tak niskimi istotami jak większość ludzi. Choć z drugiej strony, to, że dopiero moja niewolniczka was o tym poinformowała o tym i tylko dzięki niej o mnie wiecie, to dość przykra sprawa. Ha." Cholera. On wie. 1: Czytaj dalej! 5: "Jest bardzo niegrzeczna. Taak... Niegrzeczna dziewczynka. Zaraz o niej. W Białymstoku nikt nie zginął. Pewnie odetchnęliście z ulgą. Zginą za to ktoś z innego miejsca. Zobaczymy, jak szybko go znajdziecie. Podpowiem. Patrzcie na niebo pod sosnami. Czasem słychać strzały." 3: O czym on może mówić? 2: Gdzie jest najbliższa Białegostoku jednostka wojskowa? 4: Jest jedna na obrzeżach. Wiem, bo tam sie wychowałem. 1: Trzeba tam wysłać funkcjonariuszy. Czytaj dalej. 5: Już. "Mam nadzieję, że kiedyś powstanie o mnie książka lub film. Na pewno będzie świetny. Chciałbym go wyreżyserować. Może nałapię kilka osób i nagram ich. Obiecuję, że was o tym poinformuję. Będziecie moją pierwszą widownią. A wracając do mojej drogiej niewolniczki, to mnie trochę rozczarowała. Miała mnie namalować. Dałem jej narzędzia, a ona do was pisała. I w dodatku myślała, że ją uratujecie. Cóż. Teraz może mieć problem z malowaniem. W dodatku boję się, że, będę miał problem ze skuwaniem jej rąk, ale to jakoś rozwiąże. O to prezent. Do zobaczenia." Co ten świr wymyślił? 1: Otwórzże tę paczkę? 5: Mogę, nie? 3: Dobra, ja to zrobię. 3: Na pewno nie ma bomby? 1: Nie, saperzy sprawdzili pod kątem materiałów wybuchowych, wirusów i środków chemicznych. 3: Dobra. Otwieram. Mocno zawiązał. O, kokardka. 2: Psychol. 3: Dobra, już. Otwieram... O, chol... 4: Boże! 5: zemdlał 2: Jaki człowiek może... 1: Co tam jest? Co tam jest? 3: Dłoń... __NIEINDEKSUJ__ __NONEWSECTIONLINK__ Kategoria:Opowiadania